


Fins sobre tela

by giggles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, Lost Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggles/pseuds/giggles
Summary: Do Kyungsoo criava as mais belas obras de arte e Oh Sehun foi a mais bonita dentre elas. Mas entre cerdas de pincéis, respingos de tinta e telas rasgadas, o amor não teve vez.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Berrie Songs - 1º Ciclo MPB/Rock





	Fins sobre tela

**Author's Note:**

> Oi oi oi oi!!! Eu adoro essa canção do Legião e sempre quis escrever algo inspirado nela. Ainda bem que o @/berriesongs apareceu na minha vida e me deu o gás que eu precisava hahahaha Escrever isso daqui foi mágico. Há vários easter eggs que se conectam dentro da história, se vocês lerem com atenção vocês encontrarão todos eles.
> 
> Por fim, queria agradecer a @/sehunmyeon que fez essa capa LINDA que traduziu o conceito inteirinho da história. Agradeço também a @/beehcarolina_ que fez essa betagem maravilhosa e que segurou minha mãozinha durante todo o processo de correção e revisão. E por último, agradeço a equipe inteira do Berrie que fez um trabalho impecável com a organização, interação e suporte. Vocês vão longe!
> 
> Sem mais delongas, muito obrigada por escolher minha história, eu espero que seja do seu agrado! <3
> 
> A música é: Acrilic on Canvas - Legião Urbana
> 
> (também postada no spirit no perfil supine)

Kyungsoo nunca gostou de terças-feiras. 

Nada de interessante acontecia nelas. As segundas eram um tédio só, as quartas sempre tinham algum elemento surpresa e as quintas antecipam as sextas que significam descanso — pelo menos por hora. Terças-feiras eram apenas mais um degrau a ser pisado, mais uma pedra no caminho para pular a fim de chegar num objetivo. Ele nunca se sentia produtivo nesses dias, preferindo deixar a tela e as tintas de lado até melhorar seu foco e motivação. Não poderia pintar só por pintar; precisava de uma força interior, algo que o tirasse de fora da cama.

Terças-feiras eram perda de tempo, ele pensava. Mas o destino sempre foi uma incógnita e, sendo Kyungsoo um homem de certezas, os dois não eram muito amigos. Talvez seja por isso que seu mundo mudou numa terça-feira, pedaço por pedaço, palavras desempenhando o papel de uma marreta, destruindo cada parede que ele havia construído tão diligentemente.

E o responsável por aquilo? A pessoa que jurou o amar para sempre.

—

— Kyungsoo! Finalmente você chegou!

Baekhyun tinha uma voz estridente, sempre no lado errado de familiar demais. Kyungsoo beliscou a ponta do nariz quando o amigo o puxa para um abraço, não apreciando a aproximação repentina mas não deixando de murmurar as congratulações contra o ouvido dele. Ele as merece, afinal.

A galeria de fotos, tão linda quanto as próprias, é a cara do fotógrafo. Baekhyun sempre tivera um olhar diferenciado, uma maneira de ler situações a fundo e querer capturá-las de seu jeito. Talvez seja por isso que ele tenha encontrado tanta felicidade no ramo da fotografia, podendo eternizar esses momentos — e sendo pago para isso.

Essa exibição, entretanto, era mais como um portfólio em tamanho aumentado. Ela carregava os melhores trabalhos de Baekhyun até agora, misturando conceitos e momentos que só ele sabia identificar. Algumas pareciam até íntimas demais e Kyungsoo se pegou ponderando se algum dia colocaria um trabalho tão seu para ser exposto desta maneira (provavelmente não) mas, de qualquer forma, estava feliz por seu melhor amigo — _e futuro padrinho de casamento!_ , Baekhyun adicionaria caso estivesse com ele, mesmo sabendo que Kyungsoo nem namorava.

Uma foto em especial capturou sua atenção. Ele reconhecia a parede rosa contra a qual o modelo posava de qualquer distância pois havia pintado ela. Baekhyun fizera um pedido especial para uma das salas de seu estúdio de fotografia, deixando Kyungsoo solto para pintar o que quisesse porque ele era de confiança. Kyungsoo, então, transformou aquelas quatro paredes em quatro personalizações de quatro pecados: rosa escuro para luxúria, vermelho para ira, azul para preguiça e púrpura para a soberba. Os desenhos feitos sobre a cor base tinham curvas e detalhes que se mesclavam, criando um grande labirinto que percorria as quatro paredes, talvez uma representação da sensação de estar preso nas suas próprias desvirtudes. Aquele trabalho havia demorado um bocado mas era um de seus favoritos.

E mesmo que não fosse um favorito, teria se tornado assim que baixou os olhos e ajeitou os óculos para enxergar melhor a fotografia. O rosa escuro dominava o ambiente, porém a pele alva e clarinha do modelo parecia brilhar mais que o flash da câmera. Os jeans pretos, da mesma cor do cabelo e dos olhos, contrastava diretamente com o chão branco. Ele estava jogado contra a parede, o dedo indicador da mão esquerda entre os dentes, a boca entreaberta e as pálpebras semicerradas, ostentando uma expressão que facilmente significaria outra coisa. A mão direita segurava o cós da calça, não entrando exatamente mas dedilhando o zíper e o botão. Partes específicas do peitoral dele brilhavam de acordo com a iluminação e, entre saber o significado das pinturas na parede e ser presenteado com a personificação delas, Kyungsoo realmente pôde entender o que era luxúria.

Baekhyun tinha um olhar danado.

Recompondo-se de saber que sua arte estava sendo utilizada da forma mais honrável possível, Kyungsoo fez menção a ir para a próxima fotografia, mas parou quando percebeu que alguém o olhava. Virou a cabeça lentamente e deu de cara com o mesmo homem que admirava há segundos atrás.

— Pelo visto — ele começou, o canto da boca subindo em travessura; e então continuou: —, você gostou da foto.

O estranho — ou nem tão estranho assim — tinha ombros largos, uma cinturinha tão fina que parecia desaparecer nos quadris também largos. Ele era consideravelmente mais alto que Kyungsoo e tinha uma postura melhor, a coluna sempre ereta e o queixo levantado alto o suficiente para demonstrar assertividade, baixo o suficiente para não ser confundido com arrogância. Imaginou que o modelo soubesse uma coisa ou outra sobre linguagem corporal.

_Dois podem jogar esse jogo._ Sorrindo levemente, Kyungsoo abaixou a cabeça de forma fingida e rodopiou a taça fazendo com que o vinho girasse também, a cor roxa tingindo o cristal. Ele bebericou um pouco e encarou o modelo.

— E eu espero que você tenha gostado da pintura atrás de você — ele falou, bebendo novamente e olhando para o mais alto sob a taça, para então voltar a dizer: —, porque fui eu quem pintei.

O Cara Alto E Atraente, como Kyungsoo o apelidou, arregalou os olhos um tantinho e o queixo caiu em surpresa. Kyungsoo percebeu que o modo que ele tinha de se expressar era singelo, tentando minimizar as reações ao máximo. O por quê? Ele ainda não sabia.

— Você que é o D.O. de quem o Baekhyun-hyung tanto fala? Ele já me mostrou muitas obras suas, você é incrível! — Ele ainda sustentava aquela expressão surpresa e era um aumento e tanto para o ego do pintor.

— Em carne e osso. — Kyungsoo riu, oferecendo uma das mãos para ele apertar. — Do Kyungsoo.

— Oh Sehun. — O aperto de mão dele era firme, forçando a palma de Kyungsoo para baixo. O pintor riu mentalmente da ação.

Sehun — estava muito feliz em finalmente poder dar um nome à cara bonita — tinha a postura de quem quer exercer dominância e ele fazia isso propositalmente, colocando sua altura em jogo também. Fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ficaria intimidada na hora, mas Kyungsoo sabia exatamente como fazer Sehun se dividir em dois, como fazer ele relaxar os ombros e transformar aquela assertividade em algo mais vacilante.

— Oh Sehun. — Ele testou, desvencilhando as mãos e o olhando de canto de olho antes de tomar mais um gole do vinho seco.

Os olhos pretos dele seguiram o movimento do pomo de adão do pintor quando este engoliu, subindo para o rosto dele em seguida. Os dois se encararam por um momento, entendimento mútuo adornando a conexão para a ponte que criaram entre eles.

Kyungsoo já tinha idade suficiente para entender que garotos bonitos não deveriam ser misturados com álcool.

—

Ele queria estar bêbado.

As palavras que saíam da boca de Sehun doíam demais. Uma ingestão lenta de bebida alcóolica levaria ao retardo dos movimentos e uma eventual anestesia, tornando a situação em que Kyungsoo se encontrava muito menos excruciante.

Sua cabeça estava entre suas mãos e ele estava no sofá, a coluna dobrada para que a testa pudesse ficar no mesmo nível das coxas. Ainda estava tão desacreditado que não conseguia processar o que ouvia, as lágrimas armazenando-se no fundo dos olhos para serem derramadas quando ele compreendesse o que acontecia, negando-se a juntar os fonemas com suas semânticas e assimilar o que entrava pelos seus ouvidos.

Sehun estava sentado ao lado dele. A expressão corporal, característica que Kyungsoo sempre admirara mas que agora odiava, revelava desconforto, impaciência e descontentamento se a maneira que os joelhos apontavam para o lado contrário do namorado significavam algo de importante. Ele parecia estar encarando aquilo como só mais uma tarefa diária, como se acabar com um relacionamento de três anos e meio fosse como lavar a louça ou pendurar a roupa no varal.

— Hyung, eu… eu sei que é repentino — Sehun começou, ajeitando-se no sofá para tentar demonstrar alguma empatia, mesmo que falsa. — De verdade, eu sei. Mas… sejamos sinceros. Nós dois sabíamos que não ia dar certo.

Kyungsoo ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir aquilo.

— Nós demos certo por três anos e meio. — A voz saía trêmula, pequena. A confiança que o pintor sempre ostentava já não era mais presente, substituída pela dúvida e apreensão. — Eu… eu ia…

Ele começou a bagunçar as sílabas e percebeu que era hora de parar. As sobrancelhas de Sehun estavam um pouco franzidas agora, o rosto mais gélido que um polo derretendo e começando a dar lugar para as emoções que floreiam. Kyungsoo _precisava_ saber que aquela situação também o afetava. Ele precisava saber que não havia jogado fora os três anos mais preciosos que já tivera.

— Me desculpa.

Ele soava genuíno, ao menos. Kyungsoo ainda não entendia. Eles estavam indo bem. Óbvio, havia algumas pedrinhas no caminho e o andar não tinha um ritmo constante, acelerando e desacelerando aleatoriamente, mas eles estavam indo bem. Kyungsoo nunca estivera tão feliz em sua vida antes de ter Sehun, acreditando ter encontrado o nirvana e querendo manter-se nele pela eternidade. 

Mas os planos que tinha não eram recíprocos, aparentemente, e talvez ele tenha deixado algo passar. Talvez ele devesse ter prestado mais atenção nos detalhes, nos toques longínquos dando lugar aos ligeiros, nas horas gastas no estúdio em vez de estar com ele.

No fundo, Kyungsoo estava certo de que o errado não era ele, mas sim Sehun.

— Vou te deixar sozinho por enquanto — Sehun disse e Kyungsoo queria implorar, _eu não quero ficar sozinho, não me deixe, por favor._ — Eu volto outro dia pra pegar minhas coisas.

— Espera — Kyungsoo sinalizou. — Você pode me explicar pelo menos o por quê?

Era uma pergunta arriscada, fato. A resposta não era esperada e Kyungsoo, que se considerava um mestre em entender situações sociais e analisar pessoas, estava encurralado. Contradizendo algumas normas, ele era muito bom na lógica. O talento com os números e com fórmulas não era nato como o para a pintura, tendo sido desenvolvido com o passar do tempo e com muita prática, mas era tão desabrochado como o mencionado.

Ele esquecia, porém, que um relacionamento não podia ser analisado. Que pessoas num espectro geral não podem ser analisadas. Que amar significa se colocar numa situação de vulnerabilidade, onde quem tem esse poder sobre você pode exercê-lo da forma que preferir. E talvez, por saber disso bem no fundo, essa seja a razão pela qual ele não se envolvia romanticamente no passado. Só que Sehun destruiu suas amarras tal qual um ácido corrompe uma outra substância e ele não tinha uma equação para entender aquilo.

— Você conheceu alguém novo ou algo do tipo? — continuou quando Sehun permaneceu calado.

— Não exatamente.

O silêncio parecia cortar os membros de Kyungsoo em pedacinhos.

— Eu… eu só não acho que você seja suficiente pra mim.

E aquilo doeu. Doeu como nunca havia doído antes, machucou como nunca antes, e se fosse possível Kyungsoo teria certeza de que seus órgãos internos teriam se despedaçado. Ele esperava que Sehun usasse um eufemismo, que decorasse as palavras e a verdadeira intenção com flores e laços para não machucar, que ainda tivesse um pouco de compaixão e amor para anunciar o grande porquê… mas não.

Kyungsoo acenou com a cabeça, ainda muito afetado para dizer alguma coisa, e observou calmamente aquele que dizia ser o amor de sua vida pegar uma mochila, os pertences pessoais e dar uma última olhada para o agora ex-namorado antes de sair porta a fora. Ele não chorou.

—

Ser um artista significa estar acostumado a ver coisas bonitas, mas Kyungsoo nunca vira algo tão belo quanto Sehun naquela noite.

O encontro na galeria de arte levou a algo a mais depois de algumas taças de vinho. Obviamente, nenhum dos dois estava cem por cento debilitado, muito pelo contrário; sabiam exatamente o que faziam. Os ossos do quadril de Sehun pressionando contra os seus no cubículo da sala de visitas da galeria ainda era uma sensação muito quente na cabeça de Kyungsoo que se encontrava revisitando-a quase sempre. 

Sehun, que parecia ser Afrodite em versão masculina, colocou o número no celular de Kyungsoo com um sorriso ladino, uma expressão de quem promete mais mas ainda prefere a quietude. Era um vai-e-vem misterioso e atraente, alcançando seus objetivos quando, uma semana e uns dias depois, Kyungsoo enviou uma mensagem chamando o modelo para sair.

Nada pretensioso, a princípio. Os primeiros encontros foram recheados de flertes indecisos e apreensivos, parecendo mais uma parede de gelo que só se derretia quando as bocas se encontravam e a porta do apartamento fechava. Mas a cada mensagem trocada e a cada selfie fofa que ele enviava Kyungsoo se via querendo conhecê-lo mais e mais e, mais cedo do que esperava, encontrou-se enviando uma mensagem que era mais arriscada que um pedido às duas da manhã.

_**Do Kyungsoo:** Ei, tem um restaurante bem legal aqui pelo meu bairro que eu acho que você iria gostar. Eles fazem comida chique sem colocar aqueles temperos que você não gosta._

_**Do Kyungsoo:** E dessa vez não é só uma desculpa pra gente transar._

_**Oh Sehun:** eu não reclamaria se fosse uma desculpa mas não posso dizer que não estou surpreso_

_**Oh Sehun:** quando e que horas?_

Felizmente tudo correu muito bem e, pela primeira vez em um bom tempo, Kyungsoo sentiu as borboletas na boca do estômago ao esperar Sehun do lado de fora do restaurante, se surpreendendo quando o mais alto chegou. Surpresas não podem ser esperadas (um fenômeno como este se encaixa na classificação de paradoxo e paradoxos são fisicamente impossíveis de acontecer) só que não há outra maneira de justificar o levantar das sobrancelhas e o abrir da boca do pintor quando viu o modelo aproximando-se.

Ele vestia calças de alfaiataria, uma blusa branca e um sobretudo bege. Parecia ter saído diretamente da capa da Vogue, Allure, Harper's Bazaar, o que seja — provavelmente era o que havia acontecido. Kyungsoo quis se esconder por um momento, estando coberto por jeans de segunda mão, um suéter e óculos de armação grossa. O sorriso que Sehun deu quando o olhou de cima a baixo, porém, era suficiente para fazer o sentimento ir embora e o beijo caloroso que trocaram foi a cereja no topo do bolo.

— Você está extraordinariamente bonito hoje. — Kyungsoo sentiu-se na obrigação de fazer externo o que pensava.

— Só hoje? — Sehun apoiou a têmpora esquerda nos ossinhos da mão, a outra dançando pela mesa até encontrar a do pintor.

— Sempre, mas você está excepcional hoje.

— Então tomara que eu fique excepcional por muito mais tempo. — A voz baixa e aveludada era muito boa de escutar e um dos dedos de Sehun fez seu caminho até a palma aberta de Kyungsoo e desenhou círculos nela. — Para você continuar me olhando desse jeito.

Kyungsoo engoliu em seco. Ele sabia como se portar em situações assim, como adequar sua linguagem corporal de acordo com o que o ambiente pedia, até porque para ele tudo era uma questão de estratégia. Ser pego de surpresa daquele jeito, ainda mais por alguém tão intimidador sem nem prometer como Sehun, foi um baque para sua crença de que sempre estava acima de quaisquer adversidades.

Ter os pés no chão parecia ser bom, e Kyungsoo aceitou essa nova condição de braços abertos.

— Eu te olharia desse jeito você estando excepcional ou não — ele disse e Sehun riu, uma risada tão gostosa que fez as luzes do restaurante brilharem mais ainda.

Os dois conversaram e trocaram anedotas até a garçonete chegar, Sehun pedindo um risoto de camarão sem os cogumelos e Kyungsoo preferindo um nhoque ao pesto, água com gás para acompanhar. Sehun e Kyungsoo eram diferentes em vários aspectos: a altura, a aparência, as bebidas favoritas, os costumes, a introversão e a extroversão… Contudo, algo puxava os dois na mesma direção. Eles só não sabiam o que era, muito menos entendiam o que acontecia.

Como prometido, o encontro daquela noite não terminou sobre os lençóis brancos. Foram, na realidade, até a sorveteria da esquina do apartamento de Sehun de carro e dividiram uma enorme taça de banana split, pausando periodicamente a ingestão para que pudessem trocar beijos com gosto de calda de chocolate e chantilly. Kyungsoo não faria nada do tipo em público se estivesse pensando normalmente mas algo no modelo o fazia querer ser mais livre, mais aberto, mais burlesco.

Aquele deveria ter sido o primeiro sinal.

Era difícil pensar conscientemente com as mãos envelopando a cintura inteira de Sehun.

—

Kyungsoo não sabia o que fazer quando acordou na manhã seguinte ao término, uma quarta-feira mais amarga que os raios de sol que entravam pelas frestas da cortina.

O estranhamento foi a primeira sensação que teve no dia. Geralmente Sehun estaria compartilhando um pouco de seu calor corporal, Kyungsoo de barriga para cima e o namorado com a perna e o braço por cima dele, o rosto tão afundado no pescoço dele que Kyungsoo não sabia como ele conseguia respirar. Kyungsoo, obviamente, acordaria mais cedo, tentando levantar sem despertar o mais novo, tarefa que se provava ser impossível todos os dias. Era uma rotina, um script tão velho que já estava mais que memorizado.

Só que filmes também têm fins, e as duas horas de Sehun pareceram um infinito longa-metragem que não tinha intenções de acabar.

_— Hyung. — A vozinha de sono estava muito baixa de volume e Kyungsoo precisou descer o corpo na cama para conseguir ouvir melhor. — Não quero ir trabalhar._

_Kyungsoo riu e seu peito tremeu._

_— Você pode trabalhar comigo, então — sugeriu, os dedos indo automaticamente para o cabelo preto e Sehun quase ronronou em aprovação. — Ser meu modelo._

_— Achei que eu já fosse seu modelo diariamente._

_— Você é, meu amor. Meu modelo, meu muso, minha inspiração, o único para quem eu dedicaria poemas. — Kyungsoo encarou-o, deixando um beijo na pontinha do nariz perfeitamente desenhado, e Sehun sorriu preguiçosamente._

A realidade foi como um balde de água fria. Kyungsoo respirou fundo, coçando as costas e levantando-se, estalando o pescoço e tentando criar alguma sensação dentro de si que varresse o vazio. Ainda estava extremamente anestesiado. O evento do dia anterior ainda parecia surreal demais e, em sua visão, ele iria voltar correndo, alegando ter esquecido das chaves e rindo daquele jeito Sehun e o beijando com vontade.

Kyungsoo se agarrou àquela ideia pelo restante da manhã, cozinhando-a na cabeça enquanto preparava seu café e dissecando-a quando foi para o quarto de pinturas, observando o quadro em branco e as paredes respingadas de tinta. O café havia passado do ponto, os grãos parecendo estar mais queimados do que deveriam, e Kyungsoo franziu o nariz quando deu o primeiro gole.

Tudo estava fora do eixo, mas ele não queria aceitar. Reconhecer que as coisas estavam erradas seria reconhecer que Sehun havia ido embora — não, não ido embora —, e ele não estava preparado para aquilo. Pelo menos, não no momento.

Então Kyungsoo apenas se retraiu, escondendo-se dentro de si mesmo, ignorando todos os sinais que o obrigavam a sair daquela casinha, daquele esconderijo criado para que não se machucasse, e passou a manhã inteira num transe inespecífico.

—

Quando Sehun ri de verdade, ele ri alto, e Kyungsoo descobriu isso às três da manhã de um sábado.

— Pelo amor de Deus — chiou, sibilando. — Os vizinhos vão reclamar!

Sehun abafou a risada com a mão direita, criando então um som anasalado feio que fez Kyungsoo rir junto. Os dois se encararam e foi como se uma barreira houvesse sido quebrada, as gargalhadas ecoando pelo quarto vazio, as únicas testemunhas de como o futuro casal estava posicionado na cama.

Kyungsoo havia tentado seu melhor para limpar o esperma na barriga de Sehun sem precisar colocá-lo embaixo de um chuveiro, usando a própria camisa que talvez não tivesse mais salvação. O corpo do mais novo brilhava por conta do suor, o cabelo preto agarrado à testa e a boca ainda meio inchada e molhada por conta dos inúmeros beijos trocados. Kyungsoo não estava muito melhor, apesar de certamente estar mais arrumado e aparentar estar mais composto.

Estavam naquilo há quase dois meses. Jantar, conversa, sexo, soneca, volta para a casa de um dos dois. Funcionavam daquele jeito. Fazia sentido. Baekhyun revirava os olhos quando os dois fingiam não ser tão próximos em aparições públicas, por vezes gritando algo parecido com _"Casem-se logo!"_ quando um alegava precisar ir embora e o outro ia no encalço. Mas Kyungsoo gostava do lento, de um número baixo de batidas por minuto — um contraste completo com a pressa das passarelas de Sehun — e aquilo era suficiente por ora.

Tudo, na verdade, era mais do que suficiente. O sexo era incrível. As conversas, melhores ainda. Sehun parecia o oceano: sempre que Kyungsoo acreditava ter mergulhado até o fundo, ele se abria mais e revelava uma parte ainda não descoberta. Felizmente, o pintor sempre gostou do mar, e estava mais do que contente em nadar as ondas do modelo.

— Ei — Kyungsoo chamou quando a risada morreu. — Levanta, vamos tomar um banho. — Levantou-se, mas não antes de dar um tapa na coxa branca dele.

— _Nghhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ — ele reclamou e Kyungsoo sorriu. — Me leva até lá.

— Sehunnie. — A partícula de carinho saiu sem querer. — Você tem um metro e oitenta de altura. Eu tenho um e sessenta e pouco. Não vai dar certo.

Ele levantou o tronco da cama e, porra, era tão bonito.

— Mas podemos tentar. — Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas de forma desafiadora.

E foi assim que Kyungsoo se encontrou cambaleando com um homem feito em seu colo, carregando-o em estilo de noiva, até o banheiro de sua suíte. Tinha sorte do caminho ser curto porque não teria aguentado mais, ficando cada vez mais fraco porque Sehun puxava seus ombros para baixo com medo de cair e ele ria, ria e ria.

Estar com ele o deixava tão… leve. Não se sentia assim há um tempo, observou. E isso era assustador. Como que, em tão pouco tempo, uma mudança àquele nível já havia sido feita? Não era possível. Tinha que ser algum tipo de erro na Matrix.

Quando colocou Sehun dentro do chuveiro, suas costas pediam por uma pausa, mas o que recebeu foi ainda melhor: um beijo fundo, tão envolvente que fez sua nuca arrepiar e sua mão apertar a cintura do mais novo. Quando se separaram, a respiração de Sehun tinha um gostinho de _mais._

— Toma uma ducha bem rápida enquanto eu encho a banheira — instruiu e ligou o chuveiro, se afastando dele rapidamente para pegar os sais de banho no armário e deixar a água da banheira correndo.

Voltou em pouquíssimos segundos para o lado de Sehun, fechando o box atrás de si e indo para debaixo d'água. Se lavou sob o olhar penetrante do mais alto que agora estava encostado nos azulejos, os dedos de uma das mãos desenhando figuras aleatórias próximo ao umbigo. Kyungsoo puxou-o para junto dele e mapeou o céu da boca dele com a língua, querendo explorar cada pedacinho daquele universo.

Os dois riram quando se separaram, as mãos de Sehun ainda em sua mandíbula e os olhos semicerrados. Kyungsoo levou a destra para a torneira do chuveiro cegamente, muito preocupado em olhar diretamente para o moreno que ocupava seu campo de visão e futuramente, talvez, seu coração.

A água parou de correr e os dois se desvencilharam. Sehun deixou Kyungsoo liderar o caminho, ficando um pouco para trás só para poder observar o traseiro dele e Kyungsoo sabia disso, não foi à toa que riu sozinho. A banheira já estava cheia e ele fechou a torneira, pegando o frasco com os sais de banho da borda e colocando-os na água, que começou a ficar rosa. Sehun segurou uma risada.

— Rosa, sério? — indagou, mas se submergiu na água da mesma forma.

— É bonito. Eu gosto de rosa. — Kyungsoo se ajeitou, procurando a melhor forma de abraçar Sehun.

Em poucos segundos ele estava encostado no peitoral do menor, a cabeça jogada contra o ombro dele. A água morna acalmava os músculos ainda presos e tensionados de cada um e Sehun respirava lentamente, os pulmões se enchendo de ar e se esvaziando. Kyungsoo já havia descoberto que tinha uma tara pela cintura dele.

— Isso me lembra daquela sua foto na exposição do Baekhyun. Você combina muito com rosa.

— Aquela foto, sério? — Virou o pescoço o suficiente para poder o olhar. — Eu até gosto dela, mas não é minha favorita.

— É minha favorita porque fui eu que pintei o lugar. — Kyungsoo dá de ombros.

— Eu já imaginava. Inclusive, faz muito tempo que eu venho querendo te perguntar isso. — Se soltou do abraço, movimentando-se até que estivesse com as costas para o outro lado da banheira, os dedinhos do pé tocando os dele e os joelhos guardados para dentro do corpo. — O que aquela sala significa? São várias cores e eu sei que é bonito, mas queria entender o porquê. Eu sei que você não pinta sem razão.

 _É,_ pensou, completamente desarmado. _Eu devo ser muito transparente._

— Bem — Kyungsoo suspirou —, o Baekhyun me deu as chaves para o estúdio dele, dizendo que precisava de uma reforma em uma das salas. Eu perguntei se ele queria um tema específico, mas… não. Ele me deixou livre e livre eu fiquei.

— Bela história — Sehun concordou. — Só que não foi isso que eu te perguntei.

— Malcriado. — Os dois riram. — Eu escolhi quatro pecados capitais para representar ali. Rosa escuro para a luxúria, vermelho para a ira, azul para a preguiça e púrpura para a soberba. Deu muito, muito trabalho. A pintura foi até fácil, o maior problema foram os desenhos que eu quis fazer. Atingir aquele nível de precisão é bem… — Se segurou quando percebeu que estaria falando sobre técnica. — Enfim, a moral da história é essa.

Sehun murmurou um 'entendi', ocupando-se com brincar com a água e criar ondinhas. Kyungsoo esperou. Sabia que alguma outra pergunta viria.

— Você acha que — _bingo!_ — eu interpretei bem a luxúria?

— Sehun-ah. — Kyungsoo levou uma das mãos até o joelho dele, depositando ali carícias que eram ambíguas, tentando traduzir alguns sentimentos que ele ainda não sabia colocar em palavras. — Você conseguiria interpretar qualquer coisa. 

O moreno estava cutucando as próprias unhas, uma manobra que Kyungsoo já percebera que servia como seu mecanismo de defesa. Sehun tinha muitas barreiras, ele sabia, e queria ser a pessoa que as derruba. Grandes mudanças históricas aconteceram através de destruição e Kyungsoo queria destruir tudo que fazia Sehun se afastar.

— Mas, na minha mais sincera e imparcial opinião. — Ele abriu um sorriso quando Kyungsoo voltou a falar. — Sim, você interpretou a luxúria muito bem. Você é a personificação desse pecado. A luxúria em carne e osso. Você é meu Adônis coreano, lembra?

— Então eu posso te chamar de pecador ou você vai tentar se redimir?

E aquilo ali, aquela pergunta foi o que indicou que Sehun estava tão pronto para dar o próximo passo quanto Kyungsoo. Os dois sabiam disso, não à toa o clima mudou de temperatura não meteorologicamente mas psicologicamente, uma intenção antes quente e repleta de calor perdendo seu alento e esfriando. Kyungsoo não queria deixar a chama morrer.

— Por você, eu ia até o inferno e voltava.

E aquele deveria ter sido o segundo sinal.

—

_**Oh Sehun:** Kyungsoo-ssi_

_**Oh Sehun:** você vai estar livre algum dia dessa semana? preciso dar uma passada no apartamento para pegar minhas coisas_

_**Do Kyungsoo:** Então eu recomendaria você vir num horário que eu estou fora de casa._

_**Oh Sehun:** hyung_

_**Oh Sehun:** eu também quero conversar_

_Patético,_ Kyungsoo pensou.

Ele confirmou que estaria livre naquela terça-feira.

—

Depois de sete fatídicos dias, Sehun estava de volta a seu antigo apartamento.

Foi estranho ter que abrir a porta para ele. Sehun, assim como fazia com qualquer pessoa, sempre tinha a chave em mãos e batia três vezes em staccato como aviso, adentrando o espaço logo em seguida sem se preocupar com a presença de alguém ali dentro. Seus ex-namorados haviam sido vítimas dessa entrada repentina e surdina e Kyungsoo havia sido o da vez, metafórica e praticamente. Não havia uma alternativa de saída ou possibilidade de escolha; Sehun os trancou em salas que mais pareciam celas.

Então, sim, ao andar até a porta e observar o semblante aumentado de Sehun pelo olho mágico, Kyungsoo repensou em tudo e observou de lupa todos os detalhes de seu relacionamento até o momento. Girar a maçaneta significaria colocar o ponto final e ele não sabia se queria fazer isso, coçando a cabeça recém raspada em confusão.

Mas ele não tinha escolha.

— Resolveu ficar careca, foi? — Foi a primeira coisa que saiu da boca do ex-namorado quando o viu.

O clima entre os dois estava péssimo e Kyungsoo sabia que, se respondesse o que estava pensando — _é claro que raspei. Precisava descontar minha apatia em alguma coisa física já que a minha pessoa de escape resolveu me chutar para escanteio_ —, tudo iria piorar. Manteve-se, portanto, calado, e só virou o corpo a fim de deixar o modelo passar. Percebeu que Sehun deixou os sapatos fora do apartamento e não na cômoda que tinha dentro da sala justamente para essa finalidade, e esse detalhe doeu mais que qualquer palavra de ódio.

— Eu já separei a maior parte de suas coisas, são as duas malas perto da porta do quarto. — Kyungsoo apontou, o dedo indo coçar o queixo em seguida. — Se precisar de ajuda, eu estarei no estúdio.

Kyungsoo viu que Sehun quis falar, que ele quis completar, talvez contestar, mas escolheu o silêncio. Restou ao pintor imaginar o que ele tinha de tão importante e secreto para precisar esconder, e ele observou os ombros largos desaparecerem à medida que Sehun andava corredor adentro.

Deslocou-se para o estúdio, deixando a porta aberta e sentando-se próximo a um quadro finalizado. Era uma pintura inspirada num sonho que tivera, tons terrosos mesclando-se com mais vivos e criando uma imagem futurista e, ao mesmo tempo, saudosista. Naquela noite, havia dormido abraçado a Sehun no sofá, os dois cansados demais para irem até o quarto, tendo colapsado na sala de estar assim que retornaram do evento de Baekhyun.

A culpa por ainda ter a ideia de Sehun como seu era amarga na ponta da língua. Precisava encarar a realidade como ela é, não inventar um universo alternativo construído em cima de memórias que já passaram da data de validade. Enfiou a cabeça entre as mãos, os cotovelos pontudos machucando as coxas. Se recomponha.

Saindo do estúdio, a inquietude o comendo por dentro, Kyungsoo percebeu um cartão caído no chão do corredor e abaixou-se para pegá-lo, imaginando ser algo de Sehun… e, sim, era. Ali, em fonte profissional e limpa, lia-se _Lee Donghae, médico psiquiatra,_ acima de um número de telefone. Porém, havia outro número escrito à mão, um rosto desenhado logo ao lado, e uma mensagem de _me ligue quando puder_ feita numa caligrafia apressada. Kyungsoo sentiu o estômago revirar.

Donghae era um velho conhecido deles, amigo próximo de Jongdae que, por sua vez, era um tanto próximo de Baekhyun. Como todos estão a sete pessoas de distância, a aproximação de Donghae ao casal não foi notada, e Kyungsoo sentia algo sob sua pele toda vez que os olhos do psiquiatra passavam tempo demais encarando os de Sehun. Ele havia sido, inclusive, o pivô de uma ou duas discussões. Kyungsoo não era ciumento, nunca havia sido e nem pretendia se tornar, mas Donghae não era confiável.

E Sehun havia o trocado por ele. A bile ameaçou subir a garganta.

— Kyungsoo-ssi. — A voz dele soou desconcertada, os pés fazendo barulho demais no corredor. — O que é isso?

— Você está saindo com o _Donghae_? — Kyungsoo sibilou ao mesmo tempo que Sehun abriu a caixinha de veludo com dois anéis em seu interior.

_Ah, não._

— Sim, estou — fez questão de responder imediatamente. — E não é da sua conta. Estou solteiro agora. — Abrasivo, incisivo, insensível são palavras que Kyungsoo nunca associou a ele. Estava errado, afinal.

— Eu… esqueci desse detalhe.

— É óbvio que você esqueceu, já que você queria me pedir em casamento.

_A fachada da loja parecia cara._

_Kyungsoo sentiu a carteira pesar em seu bolso antes mesmo de pensar em comprar qualquer coisa que fosse. Aquela joalheria era respeitável, frequentada pela mais alta elite e, bem, ele não era pobre nem estava em necessidade de dinheiro, mas era um pintor e pintores não ganham cinquenta mil ao mês. Kyungsoo tinha uma certeza intrínseca de que um mísero pingente daquela loja custaria todo seu salário e ele pensou duas vezes se realmente ousaria entrar ali… Sehun, porém, merecia o melhor._

_Se o melhor o causasse ir à falência, bem, a culpa não era dele._

_— Boa tarde! — Uma atendente apareceu em sua frente e ele se assustou um pouco. — Posso te ajudar em algo?_

_— Sim. — Abaixou a cabeça de leve, estalando os dedos perto das coxas. — Eu estou procurando alianças de noivado… Quais vocês têm?_

_— Ah, nós temos muitas opções! Me siga, por favor._

_Kyungsoo foi levado por corredores adentro e admirou a infraestrutura do local enquanto isso, percebendo que parecia-se mais com um castelo do que com uma loja em si. Quando chegaram ao setor de alianças, a atendente tinha um sorriso no rosto. Ela andou até o lado contrário do balcão, apoiando as mãos sobre o tampo de vidro._

_— Então… qual o nome do senhor?_

_— Kyungsoo._

_— Kyungsoo! Conte-me sobre sua noiva._

_— Bem — Kyungsoo começou, rindo rouco, então continuou: —, é meu noivo. Não, não há problema, tá tudo bem — disse rapidamente quando a lojista começou a se desculpar. — Enfim… O Sehun é meu namorado. Nós estamos juntos há uns três anos e eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com ele. Ele trabalha como modelo e é, sem exagero, a pessoa mais bonita que eu já vi na minha vida. Ele… — Respirou fundo antes de retornar. — Ele é carinhoso, mas não grudento. Ele é inteligente e manhoso, ele é muito elegante, ele é… Ele é meu tudo. Minha versão de um herói grego._

_Sem perceber, um sorriso havia se formado em seu rosto. Falar sobre Sehun o deixava assim: borboletas no estômago, altos níveis de dopamina, pupilas dilatadas e arrepios espalhados por todo o corpo. Não sabia se iria se acostumar._

_A atendente ainda sorria. Ela se abaixou, alegando ter o anel perfeito para Kyungsoo, e passou a vasculhar o balcão. Emergiu pouco tempo depois com uma caixinha de veludo vermelho._

_— Essas aqui são duas alianças banhadas em prata. Os pontinhos coloridos ao longo dela são pedaços de uma pedra chamada granada, que é a pedra do mês de janeiro e tem um significado próprio. Ela é bem discreta e elegante, acredito que vá combinar com seu namorado._

_Kyungsoo prendeu a respiração quando ela abriu a caixinha. Os anéis eram complementares, ricos em detalhes e ele sempre odiou floreios e brilhos e toda essa finesse mas ele conseguia enxergar-se utilizando uma daquelas em seu dedo anelar, de mãos dadas com Sehun._

_Ele nem pensou na quantidade obscena de zeros na nota fiscal._

— Pois é, Sehun. Eu teria te pedido em casamento. Eu estava planejando.

Sehun riu. Kyungsoo costumava achar aquele sorriso o mais bonito do mundo, a fonte que transformava em inúteis os watts das lâmpadas, mas naquele momento, a risada apenas machucou. Doeu. Foi como uma pontada. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo preto e sedoso, posicionando as duas no quadril. Entre os dedos, a caixinha de veludo.

— Nós estávamos vivendo relacionamentos diferentes.

— O que você quer dizer? — Kyungsoo franziu o cenho.

— Kyungsoo- _hyung._ — Ele usou aquele tom de reclamação na última sílaba, o mesmo que sempre usava quando precisava convencer as pessoas de algo. — Na minha visão, a situação não estava nem um pouco propícia para um casamento.

Kyungsoo ficou calado. Sua linguagem corporal provavelmente estava toda errada com os ombros curvados e a cabeça pendendo para o lado direito.

— Hyung, você… — Sehun passou uma das mãos pela cabeça. Ele soava exasperado. — Você não ligava pra mim. Você me trocava fácil, fácil por qualquer evento com outros artistas que eu não ligo, você chegava em casa tarde mesmo quando eu pedia para se adiantar, era negligente com várias coisas que eu pedia, não demonstrava mais seus sentimentos… Quando demonstrava, era porque eu te perturbava demais. Você nunca me abraçava, só quando a gente transava e até o sexo diminuiu nesses meses.

— E por que você não... — Kyungsoo fingiu pensar, cruzando os braços à frente do corpo. — Sei lá, conversou comigo?

— Porque você sempre evitava! 

— Eu não posso me defender disso porque eu não me lembro de te ver tentando.

— Justamente por isso! Você não consegue entender? Você não prestava atenção, você não fazia questão! — Sehun bateu as duas mãos nas coxas, revirando os olhos e parecendo estar espremendo-se para soltar aquelas palavras. — Eu percebi que nós não tínhamos mais volta quando eu comecei a tentar adivinhar seu humor antes de chegar em casa para não brigarmos.

A caixinha com as alianças voou pelo ar, criando um som oco quando caiu ao chão. Juntamente dela, uma singela lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Kyungsoo, sendo secada logo em seguida. Não sabia o que sentir. Ele sempre acreditou ser excelente no processo de dissecar sentimentos e atingir o intrínseco de cada um deles, analisando-os sob um viés tão lógico que faria Kant sentir inveja.

Mas assim como todas as outras experiências com Sehun, aquela dali estava sendo nova, assustadora e inesperada. Kyungsoo sempre estranhou como Sehun conseguia assistir tantas coisas mantendo uma expressão apática e impassível, como se estivesse guardando informações que seriam usadas no mais tardar, e talvez fosse esse o caso, porque parecia que ele estava jogando fatos aprendidos ao longo desses anos diretamente no rosto do ex-namorado.

Se lembrou das tragicomédias que sempre tinham um fim azedo. Sehun e ele haviam visitado o teatro diversas vezes. Ele não esperava trazer uma das peças para a realidade. Onde estava a inverossimilhança prometida?

— Hyung, eu… — E de repente Sehun se fez tão pequeno, os ombros indo para baixo, as sobrancelhas pressionando uma contra a outra. — Eu sinto muito. Já estava me fazendo mal. Eu, inclusive, estou fazendo isso por você. Não queria te machucar.

_Você já está machucando._

— Só vai embora, por favor.

Kyungsoo, para manter sua sanidade, precisou ignorar o jeito que Sehun apertou o seu pulso quando passou pelo seu corpo para ir em direção à porta, as rodinhas das malas ecoando atrás de si. Ele não chorou, muito pelo contrário; manteve-se forte, imponente, em pé e com o semblante rígido.

Talvez, no futuro, ele se arrependesse de não ter falado algo com mais significado. Talvez, no futuro, aquelas palavras fossem machucá-lo de uma forma errada, causando uma tortura agridoce. Só que, por uma fração de segundo, ele quis que Sehun sentisse o que ele sentia.

Ouvindo a porta bater, ele correu em direção ao estúdio e pôs-se a pintar.

—

O apartamento estava decorado de um jeito que parecia ter saído diretamente de uma revista. Já passava das onze da noite, o cansaço pesando forte nos ombros de Kyungsoo, e ele só pensava em sua cama e Sehun.

O dia no trabalho havia sido cansativo. Assinou dois contratos e foi até que bastante produtivo, mas assim como o mês de número nove não é novembro por mais que pareça ser, as peças não se encaixavam. E Kyungsoo, bem, nunca fora muito bom em quebra-cabeças, portanto nem se deu ao trabalho de ao menos se esforçar para ajustar as situações.

Só queria Sehun. Queria o calor do corpo dele, o macio dos lábios contra seu pescoço, bochecha, testa — ele realmente não estava em posição de preferir —, a risada abafada contrastando com a rouca. Se sentia especialmente carinhoso naquele dia e continuou pensando nisso enquanto tirava os sapatos ainda na sala de estar, arrancando as meias sociais e observando o espaço que havia sido decorado meticulosamente com velas e algumas fitas.

Kyungsoo franziu o cenho, e a expressão azedou mais ainda quando viu um corpo dormindo no sofá. Só poderia ser Sehun. Com isso em mente, andou até ele, agachando e afagando as costas do namorado, que acordou pouco a pouco com as carícias.

— Boa noite. — Kyungsoo sorriu e Sehun sorriu junto, um sorriso preguiçoso, construído pouco a pouco. — O que é essa decoração toda?

E o sorriso morreu antes mesmo de nascer por completo.

— Você não se lembra?

Ele tentou vasculhar cada cantinho inexplorado de sua mente, folheando até o calendário que mantinha ali dentro, sem sucesso. Deve ter demonstrado isso na face porque Sehun amargou.

— Kyungsoo. — Ele riu, desacreditado. — É nosso aniversário de três anos.

Assim como uma borboleta bate suas asas e interrompe todo um percurso já traçado, influenciando tudo o que virá a seguir igualmente, Kyungsoo piscou os olhos e soube que o espaço-tempo se amoldaria a partir daquele momento. Ele, sempre tão cauteloso com suas intenções, sempre enviava ao universo as sementes que pretendia colher, observando tudo numa lente de aumento que o fazia ser, por vezes, minucioso e retesado demais. Ele só estava se protegendo.

Mas o universo, sempre querendo sua dose de comédia, não desejando perder uma risada que fosse, o desequilibrou naquele dia. Vê-lo colocar o coração antes da cabeça, se perder nos olhos sempre tão expressivos daquele homem que amava. _Assuntos do coração são resolvidos com o coração, Kyungsoo-hyung,_ Sehun sempre lhe dizia, a voz carregada de brincadeira inofensiva e dócil.

— Era hoje? — O tom traiu sua resolução.

— Sim. Terça-feira, dia dezessete de setembro. Eu não acredito que você se esqueceu.

Sehun parecia ter acordado de vez. Ergueu o corpo do sofá, os ossos estalando de forma sonora. Ele andou até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira, pegando a garrafa d'água e bebendo diretamente dela, mania que Kyungsoo sempre detestou.

— Desculpa, meu amor… Você sabe que as coisas lá no trabalho têm sido meio confusas, eu precisava fechar alguns contratos e terminar umas peças, me desculpa mesmo. A gente pode comemorar agora?

A risada que o namorado deu foi como um soco em seu peito.

— Comemorar agora? Quando eu pedi licença do trabalho para poder ficar em casa com você? Escrevi no nosso calendário que hoje era um dia especial? Arrumei tudo para nós termos o nosso momento? O agora já passou, Kyungsoo.

Silêncio, silêncio, silêncio. O mais puro silêncio. Sehun virou de costas para a bancada da cozinha e apoiou-se nos cotovelos.

— Há meses você insiste nisso de trabalho, e eu sei que não é só isso. Parece que você me evita de propósito. É isso, Kyungsoo? Você não me quer mais?

— Não, eu…

— O seu presente tá aqui na mesa. Feliz três anos — ele disse, irônico, e foi embora em direção ao quarto.

Kyungsoo não chorou, mas os olhos arderam como se houvessem jogado ácido neles. Os pés pareciam feitos de pedra quando os arrastou até a cozinha, ainda muito apático e surpreso. Sehun nunca agia daquela maneira, se bem que… se bem que ele realmente estava o negligenciando, e muito. As reclamações tinham seu lugar.

Havia, de fato, um presente na mesa. Uma bolsinha preta que revelou ter uma caixinha de veludo também preta dentro dela. Kyungsoo abriu e queria não ter aberto: um pingente vermelho banhado em prata acompanhado de uma corrente do mesmo material se revelou. Ele reconheceu a pedra de primeira — granada. Havia um papel ali dentro e ele pegou-o para ler.

_"Para o meu querido Kyungsoo-hyung._

_Esse colar é um colar um tanto simples porque eu sei que você gosta de coisas simples. Essa pedra dele chama-se granada. É bonita, né? Eu vi e lembrei de você na mesma hora. É a pedra do mês de janeiro, do seu aniversário. E eu sou não sou tão bom em mitologia quanto você, mas vou tentar te explicar um pouco._

_Hades, o deus do Submundo, numa das suas visitas à Terra, avistou Perséfone, a deusa das flores e das plantações frutíferas, e se apaixonou de imediato. Ele, então, a ludibriou para o Submundo com sementes de romã, e os dois eventualmente se apaixonaram, e a romã virou a fruta deles. Acho que é isso, a moça da loja me explicou e eu esqueci de anotar… Enfim, a questão é: a granada vem de granatus que é 'grão' em latim e simboliza a semente da romã._

_Kyungsoo-hyung, esse colar com essa pedra significa que eu sempre irei te achar, não importa onde você esteja. Você é o meu caminho. Eu sempre irei te encontrar. Não consigo me desconectar de você._

_Eu te amo tanto que não consigo medir. Obrigada por esses três anos incríveis. Eu te amo._

_Para sempre seu Adônis coreano."_

Kyungsoo não chorou, mas desabou sobre o sofá.

Aquela noite foi estranha. Ele sentia e sabia que algo estava errado e não era somente a ausência do corpo quente de Sehun em seus braços, não, era algo a mais, um detalhe que ele não conseguia apontar com certeza, como um pontinho de tinta branca numa pintura outrora imaculada. Sua visão piorava a cada segundo que se passava e ele não sabia mais enxergar os contrastes. Sehun o sugava, transformando cada detalhe e característica de Kyungsoo em munição, mas era tão bom. Tão, tão, tão bom.

Os dedos tremeram quando ele agendou pela internet uma entrega de um buquê para alguns meses depois, querendo surpreender Sehun num dia que ele não esperasse.

Eventualmente, ele entenderia que aquilo fora apenas um mal-entendido e riria de si mesmo por ter sido tão dramático. Sehun diria o mesmo. Os dois passariam a noite entrelaçados, corpos suados, olho encarando olho, carinhos e afagos em demasia, pedindo desculpas por algo que realmente não tinha culpa de ninguém. Talvez eles teriam se acertado naquele momento, não fosse a teimosia de um e a apatia de outro.

Eles odiavam conversar, e Kyungsoo pensava melhor quando tinha sua cabeça afundada no pescoço do namorado, ofegante como se tivesse acabado de percorrer uma maratona.

—

Kyungsoo só sabia que o tempo havia passado porque suas janelas não eram cobertas por cortinas.

Quer dizer, ele havia saído do estúdio para comer, beber água, ir ao banheiro e fazer o básico, mas não se preocupou com o mundo lá fora. Tudo que existia para si, naquele momento, era o quadro que pintava e as memórias em sua mente. Havia dormido pouco naqueles dias que voaram, talvez apenas algumas horinhas, colapsando até mesmo pelo chão do quarto, deitado abraçado aos pincéis. 

Uma conferida rápida no celular o presenteou com a informação de que já passava da meia noite do segundo dia pós-Sehun e com ligações perdidas de Baekhyun. Suspirou pesado e apertou o botão de ligar, sendo atendido após dois toques.

— _Filho da puta._ — Ele estava raivoso. — _Por que não me ligou antes?_

— Eu e Sehun terminamos. — Não estava a fim de prolongar a conversa.

— _Até que vocês demoraram._

Calma, o quê?

— Como assim?

— _Todo mundo esperava esse término, Kyungsoo. Você que só se acostumou a ver as coisas boas._

E, nossa. Kyungsoo recebeu aquela fala como um baque, como pólvora quente. Ele não queria ouvir. Não queria. Não queria saber, não queria que Baekhyun entrasse em detalhes como sempre fazia questão de fazer. Não queria. Estava tudo bem. Sehun não era mais seu, fato, e ele iria se acostumar. Uma hora. Ele precisava se acostumar. Não fazia sentido ficar se perguntando o porquê daquilo ter acontecido.

— É, bem… Tudo bem. Eu estou bem. Meio chocado ainda, mas estou bem.

— _Eu te liguei pra saber exatamente isso. Você quer que eu vá até aí? Ficar contigo?_

— Não, eu… — Ponderou por alguns segundos. — Eu consigo lidar com isso. Já estou lidando, aliás. — E encarou o quadro que pintava.

Era uma imagem de Sehun. Ali, pintado em tinta acrílica, estava Sehun, imaculado, as costas viradas para o espectador, olhando para quem o observava por cima do ombro. O cabelo negro, esvoaçado, caía sobre um dos seus olhos e a boca estava entreaberta. Ele vestia um suéter branco com listras em azul e estava posicionado numa pedra, um oceano abaixo dele.

Kyungsoo se lembrava perfeitamente daquele dia. Foi quando o pediu em namoro oficialmente, algumas noites depois do episódio da banheira. Eles estavam caminhando pela orla da praia depois de terem saído para jantar quando Sehun deu a brilhante ideia de subir nas pedras para observar a noite de cima. _É muito mais legal, hyung._

Sehun, como em todas as noites que passaram juntos, estava excepcionalmente bonito. Os dois se beijaram até os lábios incharem quando ele aceitou o namoro, o sorriso tão grande que pareceu rasgar o rosto.

— _Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Qualquer coisa você me liga, ok? Não passa por isso sozinho. Você é durão mas merece sua paz._

Quando Baekhyun desligou, Kyungsoo estava sozinho novamente, apenas a versão pintada de Sehun para o acompanhar. A obra estava quase terminada, ele só precisava do toque final.

Foi até o quarto que dividia com ele e vasculhou as gavetas, jogando tudo aquilo que ele não havia levado para o chão, indo direto na fonte do que precisava. Encontrou e expirou, vitorioso, correndo para o estúdio em seguida.

Sehun dizia que " _usar maquiagem é perda de tempo, mas ficar com a boca rachada é perda de oportunidade_ ", então sempre carregava consigo um hidratante labial. Geralmente incolor, ele vivia comprando novos e deixando-os jogados pela casa, ação que Kyungsoo sempre julgou. Aquele tubo em especial tinha uma coloração arroxeada que deixava os lábios dele especialmente beijáveis e que fazia Kyungsoo ir a loucura.

Ele destampou o tubo, posicionando-se próximo à pintura e pontilhando o hidratante do desenho da boca, e pronto. Estava terminado.

Tinha em suas mãos, agora, um término de namoro e uma pintura de seu ex-namorado. Jogou o batom no chão, o conteúdo dentro dele possivelmente sendo danificado, mas não conseguia ligar, e só saiu de seu transe de apatia quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Se arrastou até a porta e foi agraciado com um entregador com uma caixa em mãos.

— Olá. Entrega para… — Ele olhou no papel. — Oh Sehun?

Kyungsoo prendeu a respiração, um milhão de cacos de vidro borbulhando em seu estômago naquele momento, ameaçando subir garganta acima.

— Sinto muito — ele iniciou —, ele não mora mais aqui.

O entregador o observou e eventualmente disse que ele precisava ficar com a encomenda de qualquer maneira e Kyungsoo quis argumentar, quis provar que não, ele não podia, Sehun não era mais seu, ele não deveria ter nada que deveria ser de Sehun em suas mãos, _não, não, não, não, por favor, eu preciso me livrar dele o quanto antes para que não doa mais, eu não quero ter mais memórias dele, não quero me torturar, por favor, não faça isso, por agora não dói mas vai doer, eu sei que vai._

Ele não podia, porém. Quando a porta fechou, tinha em mãos uma caixa retangular. Fez, portanto, o que qualquer um faria naquele momento, e a abriu.

Um buquê de violeta tricolor, miosótis e anêmona vermelha. O buquê que havia selecionado para Sehun.

Quis jogar a caixa fora junto com as flores e quis, ao mesmo tempo, sentir algo. Quis que o esôfago repuxasse, quis que os dedos do pé tremessem, quis que as têmporas explodissem, então apenas as colocou de lado e buscou pelo pedaço de papel que sabia estar ali.

_"Para o meu doce Sehun._

_Não é nenhuma ocasião especial, não. Você não se esqueceu de nada. Isso daqui é pra te lembrar de como eu te amo._

_Sabe por que eu te chamo de Adônis?_

_Ele foi um jovem grego que despertou o amor de duas das mais belas deusas, Perséfone e Afrodite. As histórias dizem que ele era um homem de beleza notável, um que todos queriam ter, conhecer ou ser. Adônis se apaixonou por Afrodite e Ares, com raiva do jovem, enviou um javali para matá-lo. Afrodite assistiu tudo de camarote e chorou pelo amado, pegando o sangue que havia jorrado dele e transformando-o numa flor: a anêmona vermelha. É dito também que Perséfone e Afrodite tornaram-se rivais para a eternidade por causa dele._

_Sehun-ah, eu não sou nenhum deus da beleza — estou longe disso. Eu não sou ninguém importante, mas eu batalharia por você. Eu guerrearia com o deus da guerra, jogaria xadrez com a deusa da sabedoria, discutiria poesia com o deus dos poemas, tudo por você. Eu transformaria seu suor na mais bela pedra preciosa se pudesse._

_Esse buquê é composto por, além das anêmonas vermelha, violetas tricolor e miosótis. A violeta tricolor também é chamada de amor-perfeito e, a miosótis, de não-se-esqueça-de-mim._

_Nosso amor é perfeito. Eu espero que você não se esqueça de mim. Por mais que, assim como as flores, nós tenhamos nossos momentos de prosperidade e murchidão, nossas raízes são fortes e fincadas. Eu te amo. Espero que você me ame na mesma intensidade._

_Para sempre seu."_

E então, Kyungsoo chorou pela primeira vez.


End file.
